The Dark Gift
by inuyasha92689
Summary: Kagome comes back home and goes to a club with her friends when she leaves she takes a turn down an alleyway when she runs into..... you have to read and find out what happend next.
1. Default Chapter

The Dark Gift By: inuyasha92689  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome just got over with this big fight with InuYasha to let her go back to her time. When Kagome got home she found a note from her mom that said:  
  
Dear Kagome  
  
Sota, Me, and Grandpa are going to your cousin's house and we won't be back for two weeks ok.  
  
Love Mom  
  
Kagome just smiled to herself. She decided to go upstairs and take a bath before she went to bed. When she was drawing the bath the phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Kagome how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine what's up?"  
  
"Well we were wondering if you would like to go clubbing with us."  
  
"Sure that sounds like fun."  
  
"Ok we'll come and pick you up in five minutes."  
  
"Ok see you then bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and got in the bath. Right when Kagome was done doing her hair the door bell rang.  
  
"Hey Kagome you look great."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~Two Hour Later~  
  
"Hey guys I got to go but I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok Kagome see you later."  
  
Kagome was walking home when she decided to take a short cut through an ally. The ally had no light so it was really hard to see where she was going, when she hit something and fell back on the ground.  
  
"Oh my god I'm sooo sorry."  
  
"That's alright. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine."  
  
Kagome felt something pull her up off the ground.  
  
"Thank you but you didn't need to pick me up."  
  
"But I wanted to." He said seductively.  
  
He had a very sweet and charming voice. Kagome whished that she could see his face but she felt that his hands were icy cold.  
  
"Who are you and what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Aki."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kagome was about to start to walk away when he grab her around the waist and pulled her to him. Kagome gasped at what he was doing.  
  
"Do you think that I could see you tomorrow night?"  
  
"That's fine you can meet me at my place at 12."  
  
"That's good. See you then."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she had just said. She doesn't even know this guy and she's going out with him tomorrow. Kagome got home and sat there in a daze.  
  
'How could I have said that to him?'  
  
~The Next Night~  
  
Kagome was getting ready when she heard a knock on the front door.  
  
"Coming. Hold on."  
  
When Kagome open the door she saw Aki standing there.  
  
"Hey come in I'm almost ready."  
  
"That's ok I'll wait right here."  
  
Kagome walk back upstairs to finish her hair. When she got upstairs she felt these two cold hands wrap around her waist and push her into a body. Kagome went to turn around when she felt two teeth sink into her skin.  
  
Kagome started to feel the life being sucked right out of her when it stopped and she dropped to the floor. She looked up to see Aki standing in front of her. Aki bit into his own wrist and put it up to Kagome's mouth. With instinct she bit into it and started to suck in the blood.  
  
Aki pulled back when he thought that she had enough. Kagome started to feel this burning in the pit of her stomach and she cried out in pain.  
  
"Kagome give into the pain, it well all be over soon."  
  
When Aki said that Kagome tried to relax a bit. When she did she started to feel better and the pain went away. Kagome got up and looked at herself in the mirror and to her shock she was as pale as can be.  
  
"What have you done to me?"  
  
"I have turned you into one of the creatures of the night. You are now a vampire."  
  
Right when he said that he disappeared. Kagome at that moment was trying to figure out how she would explain this to InuYasha. Kagome knew that she had to go back to the Feudal Era or InuYasha would come and get her.  
  
She decided that she would leave right now that way it's still dark when she gets there. Kagome packed up all of her stuff and headed out to the well house.  
  
~Feudal Era~  
  
Kagome hopped out of the well. When she felt InuYasha running over to her.  
  
"Oh shit I can't let InuYasha see me like this."  
  
Kagome started to run to the trees to hide from him.  
  
'I guess I can move like a demon now.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome where are you?"  
  
She heard InuYasha say. She tried to be as quite as she could, so she would not get his attention. InuYasha started to sniff the air to see where she went.  
  
InuYasha found her and jumped into the tree that she was in.  
  
"Kagome why are you hiding from me?" (A/N Kagome is still in the shadows so InuYasha can't see her face.)  
  
"InuYasha don't come any closer."  
  
"Why Kagome is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Just stay where you are."  
  
InuYasha didn't listen to what she said and he came closer to her to see what was wrong  
  
"Kagome you look fine. Come back with me to the others."  
  
"Fine."  
  
InuYasha grab Kagome by the hand and noticed that she was warring gloves.  
  
"Kagome why are you warring gloves?"  
  
"Because um... my hands are cold."  
  
InuYasha looked back around to see that she wasn't warring her normal cloths. She was warring a black over coat, a black top and black pants.  
  
"Kagome why are you dressed different?"  
  
"Because I was going to go out with some friends then I decided to come back here early."  
  
InuYasha turned around when he noticed that they were getting closer to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Um InuYasha I don't want to go inside can you just tell them that I'm here?"  
  
"But why Kagome? Don't you want to go inside?"  
  
"NO, I want to stay out here, it's nice out tonight."  
  
'Kagome is acting strange right now I wonder what's wrong?'  
  
"Ok Kagome I'll go tell them."  
  
"Thank you InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha left inside while Kagome stayed outside.  
  
'I don't want any of them to see what I look like. If they did, they might think that I'm sick or something.'  
  
With that thought Sango, Mirko, and Shippou came out to see her.  
  
"Hey Kagome why don't you want to come inside?"  
  
"I'll come in later Sango, it's just so nice out here."  
  
All of them look at her strange because it was freezing out here.  
  
"Kagome are you ok it's really cold out here?"  
  
"I'll come in later. You guys go inside."  
  
"Ok Kagome."  
  
They all left her out there and went back inside. Kagome waited a little longer when she saw they fire go down till it got really dim inside.  
  
"Kagome why did you stay out there so long?"  
  
Everybody was still up but she knew that they couldn't really see her face, so she knew that she was safe.  
  
"It just felt so nice out there."  
  
All of them knew that something was wrong with her. She never acted like this before and her voice sounded different.  
  
It started to get really late and everyone was asleep when she heard a calling coming from outside. She got up and started to walk outside. InuYasha saw Kagome get up and walk outside and decided to fallow her to see where she was going.  
  
As Kagome was walking InuYasha noticed that she was heading back to the well. When he looked up ahead he saw a man sitting there on the lip of the well.  
  
"Hey Kagome long time no see."  
  
"Shut the hell up, why the fuck did you just leave me there. You could have at least told me what to do."  
  
"I see that we are a little bitchy right now."  
  
"Answer my fucking question!"  
  
"Ok. I left you there to see what you would do without my help."  
  
InuYasha just stared at them in confusion trying to understand what they were talking about.  
  
"Aki that was a mean trick to pull."  
  
Aki moved to fast for InuYasha, he couldn't tell when he moved to the back of Kagome. Aki wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"But Kagome you should have known that I don't play fare."  
  
Kagome leaned into his touch.  
  
"I know but I still have one question for you. How I'm I going to survive the day?"  
  
"I brought you a gift just for that purpose."  
  
InuYasha saw something appear right in front of them.  
  
"Aki thank you." Kagome leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
InuYasha couldn't believe what he was seeing right in front of his eyes. Kagome was kissing another man.  
  
Aki started to make the kiss deeper. Kagome pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Aki I have to get back before InuYasha wakes up and sees that I'm gone."  
  
"Ok. Kagome...."  
  
Aki leaned down and whispered something in her ear but InuYasha couldn't hear what he said. Kagome just shook her head yes and walked back to the village. InuYasha ran off ahead of her so that she wouldn't know that he saw her.  
  
When Kagome got back she noticed that everyone was still asleep so she sat back down where she was and acted like she was asleep just incase InuYasha woke up.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
InuYasha woke up the next morning and he was going to ask Kagome who that guy was and what she was doing talking to him. When he looked over to where she was sitting he saw that she wasn't there.  
  
InuYasha woke everyone up.  
  
"You guys wake up Kagome is gone!"  
  
"What?! Where did she go."  
  
"I don't know. We have to go and find her."  
  
With that said they all went out in search for her.  
  
Kagome was in a cave with Aki and she knew that right now InuYasha and the others were probably looking for her.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Aki. I just feel guilty that I just left the others like that."  
  
"It's ok Kagome, we'll go and see them tonight but right now come on and lets sleep."  
  
Kagome and Aki got into the coffin and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
InuYasha and the others were still looking for them when InuYasha found where Kagome's sent leaded to, when he came to this cave. When he went to walk in he was pushed back, right then InuYasha knew that that's where Kagome and that guy were.  
  
He ran back to the village to get Kaede and see if she could tell him what it was.  
  
InuYasha ran back to the cave with Kaede and the others. When Kaede got there she couldn't believe what she saw around the cave. The cave was surrounded by some kind of evil magic.  
  
"InuYasha there is nothing that I can do."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OLD HAG."  
  
"This cave is surrounded by some strong black magic that I have never seen before."  
  
InuYasha couldn't believe what he just heard. He knew that Kagome was in there because she could smell her. InuYasha and the other's started to leave with sadness on their faces.  
  
~That Night~  
  
Kagome and Aki woke up and walked out of the cave. Kagome was starting to feel hungry.  
  
"Aki lets go hunt before we go see my friends ok?"  
  
"Ok Kagome."  
  
And they set off to a near by village. When they got there they both found the perfect prey and took them into the woods so that no one would see them.  
  
InuYasha and the others were all sitting by the fire when they heard the door open. They all looked up to see Kagome standing there with another guy.  
  
"Kagome where have you been we looked for you everywhere? And who is he?"  
  
"I was out and this is um..... a friend."  
  
Kagome looked up at Aki and smiled at him and he grabbed her and smiled back. Everyone just looked at them. Kagome looked back at them to see the look on their faces and started to laugh so hard she started to cry and when Aki looked at them he did the same thing. Everyone else just looked at each other and then back at them.  
  
They finally stopped laughing and said that they were sorry.  
  
"Hey guys I'm sorry that I worried you."  
  
"It's ok Kagome."  
  
"Well guys me and Aki have to go we have stuff to do." Kagome said with a smirk as they started to leave.  
  
"Kagome wait can I talk to you alone real quick?"  
  
"Sure InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha and Kagome walked outside so that no one else could hear them talk.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong with you? Your acting wired and you have an evil tone to your voice?"  
  
"InuYasha you don't have to worry about me I'm fine."  
  
"Then why do I smell blood all over you right now?"  
  
"That's none of your business." Kagome said in a harsh and cold tone that made InuYasha jump at the sound.  
  
Kagome just glared at InuYasha and walked back to get Aki. InuYasha went and hid in a tree to see which way they were going, but when he saw them leave the hut they took off at a fast speed that InuYasha could not even see where they went.  
  
InuYasha started to get suspicious as to what happened to Kagome and where she got this kind of power.  
  
When Kagome and Aki were heading to another village they ran into someone that Kagome wished they hadn't. When Aki saw the look on Kagome's face he knew that this was going to be trouble.  
  
~Ok guys that's it I hoped you liked it so far and if you are wondering Aki is my own Character and what he looks like is he has black hair tied up in a little pony tail and crimson eyes and he's warring a black leather over coat, a black tight shirt, and black pants. Ok well R&R ok thanks tootles~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
~Last Time~  
  
InuYasha started to get suspicious as to what happened to Kagome and where she got this kind of power.  
  
When Kagome and Aki were heading to another village they ran into someone that Kagome wished they hadn't. When Aki saw the look on Kagome's face he knew that this was going to be trouble.  
  
~Back to the Story~  
  
Sesshomaru felt something strange coming towards them so he told Jaken to stay and watch Rin. When Sesshomaru got there he saw InuYasha's wench coming towards him but she was with someone else.  
  
"Sesshomaru what are you doing here, this isn't your lands."  
  
"Rin was kidnapped and I went to go and get her."  
  
"Oh well then you can get out of our way."  
  
"Why aren't you with that half-breed?"  
  
"Because I don't need him anymore."  
  
Sesshomaru just stared at her in wonder. That's when he noticed that there was something different about her. Kagome's eyes were crimson instead of chocolate colored, and her hair was midnight black.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't care and so he left them there. Kagome and Aki just went on their way to the next village. When they got there they noticed that everyone was asleep and that it was going to be really easy to get their victims since they were already asleep.  
  
Aki found a young teenage girl and Kagome found this young man. Kagome and Aki meet up in the woods.  
  
"Kagome are you ready."  
  
"Always Aki."  
  
With that said they both woke up their victims and before they could scream they bit into their necks and sucked the blood out of them until there was only one-drop left then they threw them on the ground and broke their necks. With that done they left back to their cave before the sun came up.  
  
InuYasha, Mirko, and Sango were called out to the next village. When they got there they found out that there was a killing and that the victims neck had two puncture wounds in their necks and their necks were broken.  
  
They were wondering what kind of demon could have done this. While they were trying to figure that out they didn't notice that Sesshomaru had walked up to them.  
  
"InuYasha just to let you know that your wench and her friend were headed this way."  
  
"Sesshomaru wait!"  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Why are you telling us this?"  
  
"Because something was strange about Kagome and I don't think that she is the same anymore."  
  
InuYasha and the others were looking at him in aw as he started to walk away from them. InuYasha thought that this was wired and that he would find Kagome and ask her about this later.  
  
~That Night~  
  
Kagome and Aki were about to leave when they saw InuYasha running towards them. Aki and Kagome thought that they would just ditch him and go and hunt in the next town before he could reach them. When InuYasha got to where they were standing he found that they weren't there anymore.  
  
InuYasha thought that he would just follow Kagome's sent but when he sniffed the air he couldn't smell her anywhere. This confused InuYasha even more because he could have sworn that he saw them standing there.  
  
InuYasha just left back to the village and thought that he would come back later and see if he could catch them. Aki and Kagome just got done with their hunt but their last victim wasn't as cooperative as the rest when they went to go and bite her she started to scream and when she did they heard the villagers coming towards them so they just broke her neck so that she couldn't tell them who they were.  
  
They decided that they would not hunt and that they would just go back to their cave and stay there for a little bit. When they got there they felt InuYasha coming at a fast pace when he reached them he looked at them in confusion because they both had blood still on their mouths.  
  
Kagome looked at him like he was crazy when she noticed that he was staring at her lips. When she licked them she tasted blood on them.  
  
'Oh shit!'  
  
'Aki we still have blood on our lips!'(A/N they can talk to each other telepathically)  
  
'Just tell him that we just ate.'  
  
"InuYasha what do you want we just ate."  
  
"I was wondering if you knew what happened yesterday in the other village."  
  
"What are you talking about."  
  
"There were two people killed and Sesshomaru told us that you were at that village."  
  
"We were passing through we didn't stay there that long."  
  
"Oh. Thanks we were just wondering. Kagome and Aki noticed that the sun was coming up.  
  
"InuYasha we have to go. Ok bye."  
  
They left into the cave and sealed it up so that InuYasha could not follow them in.  
  
"Aki that was close. You think that the villagers are going to tell the about the killing that happened early?"  
  
"I don't doubt it they probably already told them when we left."  
  
"Do you think that InuYasha knows anything?"  
  
"No. I think that Sesshomaru just told him that he saw us."  
  
"That's good. Why don't we go to sleep now."  
  
"That sounds good Kagome."  
  
When InuYasha got back to the village Sango told him that there was another killing in the village and that the same demon did it. They decided that they would stay in the village so that they could capture the killer.  
  
That night Kagome and Aki went back to the village and picked out their next victims but when they got there the felt InuYasha and everyone else there.  
  
"Aki I don't think that we should hunt in this village tonight."  
  
"Kagome we already know who we are going to take why don't we just take them and take them back to the cave."  
  
"That sounds good but let's hurry ok."  
  
"Ok Kagome."  
  
They got their victims when InuYasha showed up.  
  
'Aki we have to go now hurry before his eyes adjust.'  
  
'Ok'  
  
"InuYasha we have to go. Ok bye"  
  
They left into the cave and sealed it up so that InuYasha could not follow them in.  
  
"Aki that was close. You think that the villagers are going to tell the about the killing that happened early?"  
  
"I don't doubt it they probably already told them when we left."  
  
"Do you think that InuYasha knows anything?"  
  
"No. I think that Sesshomaru just told him that he saw us."  
  
"That's good. Why don't we go to sleep now."  
  
"That sounds good Kagome."  
  
When InuYasha got back to the village Sango told him that there was another killing in the village and that the same demon did it. They decided that they would stay in the village so that they could capture the killer.  
  
That night Kagome and Aki went back to the village and picked out their next victims but when they got there the felt InuYasha and everyone else there.  
  
"Aki I don't think that we should hunt in this village tonight."  
  
"Kagome we already know who we are going to take why don't we just take them and take them back to the cave."  
  
"That sounds good but let's hurry ok."  
  
"Ok Kagome."  
  
They got their victims when InuYasha showed up.  
  
'Aki we have to go now hurry before his eyes adjust.'  
  
'Ok'  
  
When they went to leave InuYasha showed up right in front of them. He still couldn't see their faces.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Kagome and Aki didn't waist anytime getting out of there but when they did InuYasha came running after them. While they were running Aki was knocked to the ground and InuYasha was on top of him. Kagome couldn't let InuYasha see Aki so she jumped on top of InuYasha and bit him in the neck as hard as she could.  
  
InuYasha felt the bit and jumped off of Aki and throw off what bit him. When he turned around to see what bit him it wasn't there anymore. Just then Sango, Miroku, and Shippou running towards him.  
  
"InuYasha what happened?"  
  
"I don't know all I know was that one of them attacked me so that I couldn't see the one they I caught."  
  
"Well InuYasha I guess that we'll have to try again."  
  
They all left back to the hut that they were staying in. Kagome and Aki were running when Kagome fell to the ground.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome wake up!"  
  
"Um.... What happened Aki?"  
  
"I think that when InuYasha threw you off of him you whacked your head pretty hard."  
  
"Aki it's not funny. You could have been hurt."  
  
"But I wasn't was I?"  
  
"No but still I worry about you sometimes."  
  
"Kagome you don't have to worry about me so much worry about yourself."  
  
"But Aki I love you I have to worry."  
  
"And I love you to Kagome but look out for yourself to ok?"  
  
"Ok Aki I will."  
  
"Your really weak Kagome I think that we should go over to the next village and try again."  
  
"That sounds good lets go."  
  
Aki and Kagome started to head off into the next village to see what they could find. While InuYasha and the others were in the hut trying to find out what was wrong with Kagome and why she was acting strange when InuYasha looked up.  
  
"InuYasha what's wrong?"  
  
"I smell blood in the air."  
  
"Where is it coming from?"  
  
"Just outside in the woods."  
  
InuYasha and the others ran off to see where the blood was coming from when they saw Kagome watching Aki suck on this girl's neck. They couldn't believe what they heard Kagome say.  
  
"Aki are you done I finished a long time ago."  
  
"Kagome you have got to try this girls blood it's to die for."  
  
He said with a smirk. Kagome walked over to the girl and bit into her neck.  
  
"Aki you weren't joking it's is to die for."  
  
"See I told you."  
  
When Kagome backed away from the girl Aki came around and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey Kagome I bet her blood tastes better in your mouth."  
  
And Aki dipped down and started to kiss Kagome passionately while Kagome moaned into his mouth. Just then Kagome broke the kiss when she heard a heart beat speed up.  
  
"Aki do you hear it."  
  
Aki stopped kissing Kagome's neck and listened.  
  
"Kagome I think that we should go."  
  
"I agree with you."  
  
And all of a sudden Kagome and Aki were gone from their sights.  
  
"InuYasha what just happened here?"  
  
"I think that that was Kagome."  
  
"But how could it be she looked so different?"  
  
"I know but I think that it was her."  
  
"Well we have to go and find her and get some answers before anyone else gets killed."  
  
While InuYasha and the others were talking Kagome and Aki were already back in their cave.  
  
"How the hell could we not have sensed them before."  
  
"Aki you need to calm down and help me try and figure a way out of this."  
  
"Calm down how the hell can I fucking calm down. Your fucking friends saw us when we were feeding."  
  
"That's what I need your help on we'll go and find a demon and set him up to make it looked like he did it."  
  
"That sounds like it would work but who could we frame?"  
  
"Aki just leave that to me."  
  
"Ok Kagome but what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I just want you to go ad find a pretty girl and feed on her. Then meet me at the clearing and we'll set it up ok?"  
  
"Ok see you soon."  
  
And they both left in different ways to search for their prey. When Kagome was out looking she found this demon with sharp teeth that was asleep under a tree. She went and picked him up and took him to where she was going to meet Aki.  
  
Aki was having a little trouble because InuYasha and the others were out looking for them so it would be really hard to kill. Aki found this Teenager walking around so before she could scream he bit her in the neck and took her to where Kagome was.  
  
"Aki what took you so long?"  
  
"It was harder than I thought because your friends are out looking for us."  
  
"Did you see what way they were coming?"  
  
"Yeah they were coming this way so we better hurry."  
  
"Ok just put her on his lap and put some of her blood on his lips so that when InuYasha and the others get here they will kill him and not think that it's us."  
  
"Kagome you come up with the best ideas that's why I love you so much."  
  
"Aki you're so sweet."  
  
Aki picked up Kagome and took her back to their cave. When they got to the cave Aki laid her down on her back and started to kiss her passionately. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore and so she deepened the kiss.  
  
Aki started to move down Kagome's neck while she moaned out his name. Aki just smirked every time he heard his name come out of her mouth. While Aki was busy with kissing her neck Kagome started to take off his shirt.  
  
While she was taken off his shirt Aki started to take off her shirt and bra. When he took off her clothes he put Kagome's right breast in his mouth while he teased her other one. When Aki put her breast in his mouth she let out a short gasp.  
  
"I see that you like that."  
  
"Oh yes vary much."  
  
Aki went back to what he was doing while Kagome got her hands tangled in his hair. InuYasha heard a noise coming from somewhere up the hill so he left the others and went up the hill to see what the noise was but when he got up there it stopped.  
  
He thought that he was just hearing things so he left and went back to search for Kagome and Aki with the others. Aki went back to what he was doing after he left Kagome's lips. He started to take off his pants, as did Kagome.  
  
"Kagome you're so beautiful."  
  
"Well thank you Aki you're not to bad yourself."  
  
Aki looked down to where she was looking and he put on a big smirk. Aki pushed Kagome back down and readied himself to push into her.  
  
"Kagome you sure you want this so soon?"  
  
"Are you crazy of course I do your fucking sexy, why wouldn't I want to?"  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
After Aki was done talking he push himself in her as fast as he could. He waited awhile before he went on so Kagome could get used to having him inside her. When she nodded he pulled out and then pushed back in fast and hard and that when he heard Kagome scream in pleasure.  
  
"Aki go faster."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
And he went as fast as he could until he heard her scream out his name and they both came at the same time. Kagome looked up at him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hey do you want to try it the other way?"  
  
"Kagome I didn't think that you were that kind of girl."  
  
"Aki, I guess that you don't know me that well."  
  
When Kagome said that Aki had already turned her on her hands and knees, and positioned himself to enter her.  
  
"You better hold on to something, because this is going to hurt."  
  
Kagome just shook her head and that's when he pushed in to her. She was so tight it made him moan out loud.  
  
"I see that you like it this way."  
  
"No it's just that you are sooo fucking tight, I love it."  
  
When Aki said that he squeezed her breast while he pushed in and out of her. Kagome just moaned every time that he pulled out of her.  
  
When Aki pulled out Kagome turned around and before Aki could do anything Kagome had already put his cock into her mouth and started to move in a rhythmic motion as he moaned out her name. Kagome just smiled to herself as he moaned. When he came into her she made sure that she got every last drop.  
  
When she pulled away she moved up to his mouth and started to kiss him.  
  
"Aki I love you."  
  
"And I love you to Kagome, but I think that I should tell you that we are now going to have a baby."  
  
"Aki I already knew that."  
  
"I see then I guess that we can go to sleep."  
  
"That sounds nice."  
  
"Good night my Kagome."  
  
~Ok I hope that you liked it I'll try and update tomorrow if I can but R&R and tell me what you think ok thanks tootles. ~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~Last Time~  
  
When Aki pulled out of her, Kagome turned around before Aki could do anything Kagome had already put his cock into her mouth and started to move in a rhythmic motion as he moaned out her name. Kagome just smiled to herself as he moaned. When he came into her she made sure that she got every last drop.  
  
When she pulled away she moved up to his mouth and started to kiss him.  
  
"Aki I love you."  
  
"And I love you to Kagome, but I think that I should tell you that we are going to have a baby."  
  
"Aki, I already knew that."  
  
"I see then I guess that we can go to sleep."  
  
"That sounds nice."  
  
"Good night my Kagome."  
  
~Back to the story~  
  
It was morning already and InuYasha and the gang were out at the village to go look at the other girl that was attacked last night.  
  
"InuYasha do you think that it was Kagome and her friend?" (the demon that Kagome put there woke up and ran away.)  
  
"It has to be Kagome and that guy are the only people that I've seen can do this."  
  
InuYasha and the others went out to find Kagome and Aki. When they got to the cave that they thought that Kagome was in they came to the same barrier t5hat they ran into the last time they were here.  
  
"Kagome come out here, we know that you are in there."  
  
When InuYasha yelled into the cave Kagome and Aki woke up right away.  
  
"Aki do you think that we should let them in to see what they want?"  
  
"Why not, let's let them in."  
  
Kagome and Aki put down the barrier they called in InuYasha and the others to come in.  
  
"InuYasha what do you want me and Aki were sleeping."  
  
"Kagome we know about you and Aki and what you guys can and have been doing around here."  
  
"Well isn't that a nice surprise Aki."  
  
"Yes love, I thought that it would have taken them longer to find out about us."  
  
"Well I guess that InuYasha is smarter than he looks."  
  
Kagome and Aki started to laugh while InuYasha was starting to get pissed off.  
  
"Kagome we what to know what has happened to you and why you are starting to act strange."  
  
"Well InuYasha if I was to tell you guys then me and Aki would have to kill you and I don't think that you and the others would like that very much, even thought me and Aki would just love it." Kagome said with a smirk.  
  
"Kagome what has happened to you?"  
  
"Sango I have changed and if you guys know what's good for you, you will live right now before I get even more pissed off." When Kagome said this Aki and her bared their teeth and was about to charge at them when InuYasha throw Aki to the ground and had his sword to his neck.  
  
"InuYasha that was a bad move on your part." Said Kagome  
  
"Yes vary bad."  
  
Aki was right behind InuYasha at this time when he was just about to bit into his neck.  
  
"Aki wait, I want to kill InuYasha you can have the others."  
  
"As you wish my love, that just means more for me." Aki said with an evil grin towards the others. InuYasha, Sango and Miroku were all in shock on what was going on. The Kagome that they knew would never do this.  
  
"Kagome what have you turned into."  
  
"Well InuYasha since you are going to die anyways I guess I can tell you what I and Aki are. Aki and I are vampires and Aki is my creator and now mate."  
  
Kagome said with a smile to Aki.  
  
"What do you mean mate Kagome?"  
  
"I'm pregnant with Aki's baby."  
  
When Kagome said that everyone was in shock and Aki and Kagome took this to their advantage and bit down on their necks. InuYasha and the others felt a sharp pain go through their bodies. When they looked over they saw Kagome on InuYasha's neck sucking the life out of him and Aki was on Sango.  
  
Kagome and Aki was almost to the last drop when InuYasha and Sango got out of their grasp. When they move they fell strait to the ground. When Sango fell she passed out and InuYasha was just on the ground laying there really weak.  
  
"Well I'm impressed by you guys, you could actually get out of our grasp."  
  
"Kagome you out of all people should know that I'm stronger than that."  
  
"Yes well I and Aki weren't even using our full power."  
  
"What!?"  
  
Once InuYasha said that he passed out from blood loss.  
  
"Miroku, take InuYasha and Sango out of here and never come back here again."  
  
Miroku was too scared to argue with her. When Miroku left Kagome went over to Aki.  
  
"Aki do you think that they will be back?"  
  
"I think so, but let's go to bed you and the baby needs rest."  
  
"Ok Aki lets go to bed."  
  
Meanwhile Miroku had just got back to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Miroku what happened to Sango and InuYasha?!"  
  
"We went and had a.... talk with her and he mate."  
  
"What do ye mean?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
Miroku just got done telling Kaede what had gone on in the cave.  
  
"Well it looks like we wont have Kagome back with us, and I think that you should leave Kagome and her mate alone, they almost Killed InuYasha and Sango if they didn't move away from them they could have died."  
  
"Kaede what did Kagome and her mate do to them?"  
  
"Well what Kagome is it looks like she sucks the blood out of them until the die?"  
  
"But when we went to look at to victims they all had their necks broken."  
  
"That must mean that the don't take all the blood out of the bodies, I wonder why?"  
  
~TBC  
  
Hey guys I know that I haven't updated in a long time and that the chapter is short but the next chapter will be longer, it's just that it's 3 a.m. and I'm really tired plus I have school tomorrow. Ok well g2g tootles and thanks for reading. ^_^~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
~Last time~  
  
"Well it looks like we wont have Kagome back with us, and I think that you should leave Kagome and her mate alone, they almost Killed InuYasha and Sango if they didn't move away from them they could have died."  
  
"Kaede what did Kagome and her mate do to them?"  
  
"Well what Kagome is it looks like she sucks the blood out of them until the die?"  
  
"But when we went to look at to victims they all had their necks broken."  
  
"That must mean that the don't take all the blood out of the bodies, I wonder why?"  
  
~Back to the story~  
  
Kagome and Aki were out hunting when they ran into Koga.  
  
"Koga what are you doing here."  
  
"I came in search of you."  
  
"Well you found me and now you can leave."  
  
"Kagome what's wrong with you, you always are glad to see me."  
  
"Well Koga today I'm not in the mood right now."  
  
"Hey Kagome who is this guy?"  
  
"This guy is my friend. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, it's just that I can smell him all over you."  
  
"That is none of your business Koga."  
  
"It is my business when you are MY woman."  
  
"Koga for the last time I am not your woman and I will never be."  
  
When Kagome said this to him he just looked at her in shock at what she said. Then he started to look at her a little more closely and what he saw shocked him.  
  
"Kagome what has happened to you, you look different some how?"  
  
"Would you like me to show you how different I am?"  
  
"What do you mean Kagome?"  
  
With out another word Kagome was on top of him. She looked at Aki for conformation, when he shook his head yes she continued. What happened next surprised Koga, all of a sudden Kagome was sucking on his neck. When Kagome knew that Koga was enjoying himself she bit into his neck with out him knowing.  
  
Koga realized after a while that Kagome was sucking the blood out of him. He tried to brake free but she just pushed down on him harder. After a while Koga started to get a little worried about what was going to happen to him.  
  
~InuYasha and the gang~  
  
InuYasha and Sango just started to wake up when they heard Miroku talking to Hakkaku and Ginta.  
  
"Um..... Miroku I was wondering if Koga came by looking for sister Kagome?"  
  
"No I haven't seen him all day why?"  
  
"Because he left because he smelt sister Kagome and went to go and find her and it's almost dark."  
  
"Miroku we have to go and find Koga right now before he dies."  
  
"What do you mean dies InuYasha?"  
  
"Kagome is not what she used to be, she's....not human anymore."  
  
"InuYasha don't you think that you should still be in bed?"  
  
"No I'm fine we have to go and save Koga."  
  
~Kagome, Aki, and Koga~  
  
As the time passed Kagome stopped drinking Koga's blood and let Aki have a taste.  
  
"So love how do you like his blood?"  
  
"It's not that bad, but I've had better." He said with a smirk.  
  
Koga started to feel a little light headed when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"So InuYasha I see that you are better."  
  
"Shut the hell up bitch."  
  
"InuYasha that's not the way to talk to me I thought you loved me." She said with an evil smile.  
  
"I loved the old Kagome not the one that this bastered turned you into."  
  
"He is not a bastered that's my mate that you are talking about, and if I was you I would watch what I say."  
  
"Why what will you do, kill me?"  
  
"Of course, that's the easiest thing to do."  
  
InuYasha looked at her wide eyed. He couldn't believe that his Kagome could say something like that to him.  
  
"InuYasha why do you look so surprised at what my love said to you. She almost killed you and I almost killed your friend Sango but Kagome wanted you two to live so we let you guys go."  
  
"Is that true Kagome?"  
  
"Of course it's true why do you think you are alive?"  
  
Everyone around Kagome and Aki couldn't believe what they just heard. When everyone was in shock Ginta noticed Koga on the floor barley breathing.  
  
"Hakkaku look at Koga!"  
  
"We have to get him out of here fast."  
  
Kagome noticed that Ginta and Hakkaku were getting close so she got Aki's attention.  
  
'Aki stop them from getting Koga.'  
  
'Yes my love'  
  
Out of know where Aki appeared in front of Koga's body.  
  
"Stay away from our victim."  
  
"Sister Kagome do you really want to kill Koga? We promise to keep him away from you for now on but can we please have him back?"  
  
'Aki I feel bad for my brothers so let them have Koga back and come back to me.'  
  
'But Kagome I was having fun with him.'  
  
'Aki Koga is my brother to so let him go I trust Ginta and Hakkaku to stay away. They know better.'  
  
'Ok love.'  
  
Aki moved away from Koga and Ginta and Hakkaku moved to take Koga back.  
  
"I trust you two to keep brother Koga away from us for now on."  
  
"We will sister Kagome."  
  
"Good, and InuYasha I think you and Miroku should leave back to the village before we start to get hungry."  
  
"InuYasha lets leave. I think that Kagome-sama is telling the truth."  
  
"Fine Miroku but Kagome we will be back you can count on it."  
  
"And when you do InuYasha be ready to fight me next time."  
  
InuYasha and Miroku left with out saying anything else. When InuYasha and Miroku left Kagome and Aki were getting ready to leave when and unsuspected guest arrived and what came next shocked they even more.  
  
TBC  
  
~Well I hope that you buys like it and the next chapter will be longer until then tootles~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
~ hey this is to say a few things one is if you guys were wondering about the story here is a few things 1. in the first chapter Aki had a power over her to make her love him. 2. If you watched some vampire movies you would know that the victim never hates their maker but they love them and they can't hate them. That is just some facts that a reviewer pointed out to me so here is chapter 5. ~  
  
~Last Time~  
  
InuYasha and Miroku left with out saying anything else. When InuYasha and Miroku left Kagome and Aki were getting ready to leave when and unsuspected guest arrived and what came next shocked them even more.  
  
~Back to the story~  
  
"What the Hell do you want Sesshomaru?"  
  
"I heard some noises and came to check it out. What were you to doing to them anyways?"  
  
"That is none of your god dam business."  
  
"It is my business when it's going on, on my lands."  
  
"Well then we will never be on your lands ever again mi' lord."  
  
Aki and Kagome just walked right passed him with out saying another word.  
  
'Those two are going to be a problem for InuYasha.'  
  
Kagome and Aki started to walk away from Sesshomaru when Kagome started to get a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew what this feeling was but she couldn't place it anywhere.  
  
"Aki do you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"I don't know but it feels really familiar to me, like I know who it is."  
  
At that same moment they saw a white blur fly past them. Right away Kagome knew who it was.  
  
'Aki Naraku is going after InuYasha and the others. We have to stop him.'  
  
'Who is Naraku?'  
  
'He has been after the Shikon.'  
  
"So why do you want to help them?"  
  
"Aki they are still my friends and I want them to live for just a little bit longer."  
  
"Fine my love we will help them."  
  
"Thank you Aki."  
  
Aki and Kagome started to run at full speed to get in front of Naraku. Kagome and Aki just made it to the edge of a clearing when Naraku appeared in front of them.  
  
"My, my, my Kagome you seam stronger since we last met."  
  
"I've changed a lot form the last time you met me and now I'm going to kill you for my friends."  
  
Kagome and Aki charged at Naraku with a speed that no one could see and by the time Naraku knew where they were at it was to late he was already half way dead.  
  
"What the hell are you miko."  
  
"I'm not a miko anymore as you can tell I no longer walk among the living."  
  
"What do yo—"  
  
"Sorry Kagome but he was getting annoying so I but him out of his misery."  
  
"If you didn't do it soon I was going to do it myself."  
  
Kagome and Aki just smirked at each other before they went off away from the village.  
  
~InuYasha and the others~  
  
InuYasha and the others were just sitting there when they felt Naraku coming towards them, but just when they were about to leave his power was gone.  
  
"What the fuck was that all about."  
  
"I don't know InuYasha."  
  
Miroku decided to take off his glove (AN don't know what to call it ^_^) When he did he noticed that his wind tunnel was gone.  
  
"InuYasha my wind tunnel is gone. That means that some one killed Naraku."  
  
"Do you think that it could have been....Kagome?"  
  
"That's my only guess. I think that her and her mate destroyed him."  
  
~with Kagome and Aki~  
  
Kagome and Aki were heading to the well so that they could get a rest from InuYasha and the others.  
  
~With InuYasha~  
  
All of a sudden InuYasha felt the well activate. InuYasha got up and ran as fast as he could. Right when InuYasha got to the well he saw Kagome's and Aki's cloaks go over the well's lip.  
  
~Kagome's Time~  
  
Kagome and Aki got out of the well together and entered her house. When they started to go up to Kagome's room her mother stopped her.  
  
"Kagome why are you back so early and where did you get those cloths?"  
  
"It's a long story mom so don't ask."  
  
She and Aki just left with her mom staring at their retreating backs.  
  
'Kagome what's happened to you.'  
  
When Kagome and Aki got up to her room they ran into her little brother Sota.  
  
"Hey sis where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to be staying at Aki's place for a while can you tell mom?"  
  
"Sure I will just come back soon ok."  
  
Sota ran off to go tell his mom what Kagome had just asked him to do. Kagome and Aki were just getting some cloths to take with them. After they got all the cloths that she would need they left out through the window.  
  
Right when Kagome and Aki left InuYasha ran into the house.  
  
"Hey kid where is Kagome?"  
  
"She all ready left."  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"I don't know. All she said was that she was going to go to some guy's house named Aki."  
  
InuYasha didn't need to hear anymore. By the time Sota was done talking InuYasha had already left.  
  
~At Aki's place~  
  
"Hey Aki I didn't know that you lived here."  
  
"Yeah I just bought it not that long ago. Do you like it?"  
  
"I have always wanted to go inside it."  
  
"Well now you will be living in it my love."  
  
Aki said while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome just leaned into his body as she received the comfort that he was giving her. Aki and Kagome walked into the house but before they could notice pair of eyes were staring at them.  
  
~Ok guys I have know clue what else to put so I'm just going to stop here ok so R&R thanks Ja ne~ 


	6. AN

Hello my reviewers I would just like to say that I am going to be changing my Pen Name to Chibi Saki instead of it being inuyasha92689 ok oh and to let you all know I am working on all of my stories next chapter but it will take a while ok well thanks to reading this a/n. Tootles !


	7. AN Sorry :

AN sorry!!!! 

I am sorry for all of those people that have actually liked and read this story but for now I am going to discontinue this story, but this is only temporary until I can think of what I want to do with it and where I am going with it so I am sorry to everyone, but it is not like they wont be update so just give me some more time.


End file.
